marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
War Machine
Ltd. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes alias War Machine, oder kurzzeitig auch Iron Patriot ist Mitglied der US-Airforce und Verbindungsmann zu der ehemaligen Waffenfirma Stark Industries. Heute ist Rhodes vorallem ein Mitglied der Avengers unter der Führung von Captain America und Black Widow. Geschichte Iron Man Ltd. Rhodes ist der Verbindungsmann zwischen Stark Industries und dem Militär und gleichzeitig ein guter Freund von Tony. Er nimmt auch an der Waffendemonstration in Afghanistan teil, kann aber Tonys Entführung nicht verhindern. Rhodey gehört aber zu denen, die Tony nach seiner Flucht in der Wüste auflesen. Später, nachdem Tony die Angriffe der Zehn Ringe im Nahen Osten beendet hatte und er auf seinen Rückflug von Kampfflugzeugen der Airforce angegriffen wurde, lügt Rhodey bei einer Pressekonferenz um seinen Freund zu schützen. Als Tony in den Kampf gegen den Iron Monger ziehen will, bittet er Rhodey, den Himmel für ihn freizuhalten. Iron Man 2 Ltd. Rhodes reißt der Geduldsfaden, als der stark angetrunkene Tony auf einer Party eben jene nicht beendet. Als es immer gefährlicher wird und Tony anfängt mit seiner Mark IV -Rüstung rumzualbern zieht sich Rhodey die Mark II -Rüstung an und es kommt zu einer Prügelei zwischen den beiden. Dabei gibt Tony Rhodey auch seinen Superheldennamen (sarkastisch: "Du willst War Machine sein?") Nach dem Schlagabtausch entwendet Rhodey den Mark II und übergibt ihn dem Militär. Der Anzug wird dann von Justin Hammer modifiziert und dient später als Gallionsfigur für die neuen Hammer-Drohnen, erneut mit Rhodey als Pilot des Anzugs. Womit Hammer aber nicht rechnete ist, dass Ivan Vanko, der für den Umbau der Drohnen verantwortlich war, seine eigenen Pläne mit den Drohnen hat. Er übernimmt die Drohnen und War Machine via Fernsteuerung um Iron Man zu töten. Happy Hogan und Black Widow gelingt es aber, die Fernsteuerung zu unterbrechen. Ivan Vanko ist aber bereits geflohen, um sich Iron Man direkt zu stellen. Gemeinsam gelingt es Iron Man und War Machine aber ihn zu besiegen. Iron Man 3 Von der US-Regierung wird War Machine in Iron Patriot umbenannt, da einige der Meinung waren, dass sich War Machine zu agressiv anhört. Die Öffentlichkeit hatte verschiedene Meinungen über diese Namensänderung. Rhodey selbst war offenbar auch nicht so angetan von der Namensänderung. Im Laufe der Handlung wird der Iron Patriot Anzug von A. I. M. gestohlen und wird bei der Entführung des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika genutzt. Zusammen mit Tony, stellt er den falschen Mandarin. Dieser verrät ihnen, was das Ziel von Aldrich Killian, dem Anführer von A.I.M. ist. Gemeinsam mit Tony bricht er auf um Präsident Ellis zu retten. Nach der Rettung des Präsidenten ist Rhodey wieder mit seiner Rüstung vereint, woraufhin er Ellis in Sicherheit bringt. Avengers: Age of Ultron Rhodey ist auf der Party im Avengers-Turm, nachdem Baron von Strucker und HYDRA besiegt wurden. Dort versucht er, von seinen Heldentaten zu erzählen, doch die Avengers sind nicht beeindruckt. Später hilft er in Sokovia beim Kampf gegen Ultron und der Evakuierung der Menschen. So schaltet er eine Reihe von Ultrons Drohnen aus, die den Helicarrier unter Beschuss nehmen wollen. Hier trägt er seine Rüstung aus Iron Man 3, die wieder in der originalen War-Machine-Lackierung gehalten ist, den War Machine Mark II. Am Ende des Filmes gehört er zu den Rekruten, die von Captain America und Black Widow zu einem neuen Team ausgebildet werden. The First Avenger: Civil War Rhodes stimmt dem Vertrag, der den Superhelden vorliegt zu. Er ist von allen Charakteren wahrscheinlich derjenige, bei dem es am eindeutigsten ist, da er ja quasi seit Anbeginn seiner Karriere als War Machine/ Iron Patriot für die Vereinigten Staaten kämpft. Außerdem steht er stets seinem Freund Tony Stark/ Iron Man bei. Er gerrät wie Iron Man in den Zwist mit Captain America und äußert sich darüber (Rhodes zu Cap: "Glückwunsch, du bist soeben ein Verbrecher geworden") Später, während des Kampfes wird der Arc Reaktor seiner Rüstung ausversehen von Vision zerstört, als Rhodes Captain America und Bucky in deren Jet verfolgt. Er verliert die Kontrolle über seine Rüstung, stürzt ab und kann nicht mehr rechtzeitig von Falcon und Iron Man aufgefangen werden. Rhodes erleidet eine Querschnittslähmung, bekommt aber später von Tony Stark entwickelte Gehhilfen, welche stark dem Exoskelett einer Iron Man Rüstung ähneln. Er pflichtet Tony dabei nochmals seine Treue bei. Avengers: Infinity War Als Cap, Falcon, Blackwidow, Vision und Wanda Maximoff im Avenger Hauptquartier ankommen befinden sich dort nur Rhodes und Bruce Banner. Thaddeus Ross, der Außenminister der U.S.A. gibt Rhodes daraufhin per Hologramm den Befehl Steve Rogers sofort festzunehmen, jedoch verweigert Rhodes diesen und beendet den "Anruf". Rhodes will Steve trotz der Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit helfen und alle reisen sie zusammen nach Wakanda. In der Schlacht gegen Thanos Armee agieren War Machine und Falcon aus der Luft und es wird schnell klar das zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft entstanden ist, obwohl sie unterschiedlichen Seiten der Avengers angehören. Trivia * In Iron Man wurde Rhodey noch von Terrence Howard gespielt, in Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, The First Avenger: Civil War und Avengers: Infinty War von Don Cheadle. * Da er selber die Namesänderung von War Machine zu Iron Patriot für Blödsinn hält, hat er sich ein Passwort auf seinem Millitärserver angelegt, welches "WARMACHINEROX" lautet. * Nachdem Tony alle seine Rüstungen gesprengt hat, war Rhodey die einzige Person, die im Besitz einer Rüstung ist. * In der Comicvorlage verbergen sich hinter War Machine und dem Iron Patriot verschiedene Leute. Während Rhodey auch im Comic War Machine ist, verbirgt sich hinter dem Iron Patriot niemand anderes als Norman Osborn, besser bekannt als Green Goblin. Dieser wurde rehabilitiert und zum Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. ernannt, da er ausschlaggebend für die Niederschlagung einer Invasion der Skrulls auf die Erde war. Er ersetzte S.H.I.E.L.D. durch seine eigene Organisation H.A.M.M.E.R. und führte sie als Iron Patriot an. Zur Seite standen ihm die Dark Avengers. Ausrüstung * [[War Machine Mark II|'War Machine MK II']], eine Rüstung, entworfen von Tony Stark, ähnlich dem Iron Man, aber mit schwereren Waffen versehen. * War Machine MK III, eine neue, etwas schwerere Rüstung als der MK II. Sie verfügt über eine neue Rotationskanone, wie auch der Umbau des Iron Man MK II eine hatte. Dazu kommt noch ein elektrischer Schlagstock, der in der rechten hinteren Schulterrüstung aufbewahrt wird. Bilder ImagesCAQFR215.jpg|Iron Patriot Anzug Rhody bei der Anhörung von Tony Stark.jpg|James Rhodes War Machine im Kampf zusammen mit Iron Man.jpg|War Machine und Iron Man im Kampf|link=Iron Man 50b7f3289be0b.jpg PCP0170.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-14 at 11.04.50 AM.png word_up.png 569957.png Wm mk 2.jpg 0275ee9b0784a8556a6b34a069654739.jpg Ltd. James Rhodes.jpg Iron-Man-3-Rhodes-1-.png Stern_2.png War_Machine_after_the_battle.jpg WhiplashVsWarMachineIronMan.png war_machine_and_iron_man_iron_man_2-wallpaper-2560x1440.jpg War_Machine_Spot18_CW_2.png CivilWarRhodey.png Rhodes_Physiotherapy.png en:War Machine es:War Machine nl:War Machine pl:War Machine ro:Mașina de război ru:Воитель Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Malibu Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War